Short Stories 3
by K2912 - The Anonimo Avtory
Summary: Don't judge the book by it's cover.
A/N: Hey guys it's me HR again and i am kinda stressed now due to my broken laptop and shitty phone, plus a request that i haven't finished so i write this to ease the pain.

Anyway, i hope you enjoy this short story, and feel free to leave review!.

A wolf strolled quietly to a club. His appearance matches to what looks like a homeless man.

His wear a light gray shirt that matches his grey fur. His shirt however is dirty and wrinkled, as if he never wash or iron it.

He also wear a dark blue jeans that is less dirty and a detoriated black boots.

He also wear sunglasses to conceal his eyes.

Nevertheless, if someone look at him, they would've thought that homeless man would threatened and wounded them while asking food or money.

He take a quick look at the club. It has neon signs that blinks at 3 seconds interval that reads "Wild Wolf". He smiles a bit at it and proceed to the door which is guarded by two bouncers.

The two intimidating bouncers quickly cast a glance to the grey wolf. They both knew immediately that he must not enter the club. If he resist they could subdue him and bring him to the police.

The two bouncers nodded at eachother at the same time and walk towards the wolf. They converge and block the wolf's path.

"Excuse me sir, i am afraid that you're not allowed here" the first bouncer, a dark brown wolf with black eyes said. He is pretty buff as well.

"Hmm okay, but would you mind to let me enter the club? Just a few minutes, nothing but drinking a beer. Hey, i'll buy you some" The grey wolf try to persuade them.

The second bouncer, who is a chubby cream colored bouncer with blue eyes spoke up. "Sir, please leave or we'll use brute force" he begin to crack his knuckle.

But the grey wolf stood his ground. "Please let me enter" he pleaded at the two bouncers.

"Sir this is your final warning. Leave or we'll hand you to the police!" the first bouncer growled.

The grey wolf sighed in defeat. He know that there's a high chance if he resist or even fight back he would lose and he would get charged for assault and ignoring the warning.

He back away, ears flatten, tail drooping. He then turn his body again, and say "well, if you don't want to let me in... well maybe this, can help me" and he remove his sunglasses and look at the bouncers.

At first the bouncer didn't notice anything. But the more they look at the homeless wolf, they notice something that he's familiar to a... wait... no... it can't be...

Instantly, the two bouncers jaw dropped and their eyes looks like about to pop free from it's sockets. They couldn't believe it.

"Y-You are..." "shh...no one has to know" the grey wolf winked.

"We are so sorry sir. Th-this way sir..." they remove themself from the door, they look down, unable to look anymore.

"Anyway, when i am done, i'll buy you some beer, cool?" he asked.

"B-but sir, w-we..." "it's okay, i'll be back around 10-20 minutes from now" he told the dumbfounded bouncers and enter the club.

The club itself is very packes with wolf. DJ's were heating up the atmosphere with music that makes them turn on. People were dancing or drinking. Some were seen making out on the corners of the bar.

He quickly go to the front of the bar. Taking a seat he ordered 2 beers. The bartender then arrives with the beer he'd ordered. The grey wolf immediately downed his drink while he watch the crowd moving with the beats.

As he watch the moving sea of wolves, he look at the lone beer he had just bought. Why did he do that? Was he waiting for a friend of him?

No.

His friends were not even saying that they're going anywhere for the past hour. Siblings? nope. They were busy. Then something clicks in his head.

"Oh yeah that's right, finding a girlfriend" he chuckled to himself.

He then stand up and start walking to a lone female. The grey wolf then sits next to her. "Hey, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked while handing the beer.

The girl look at him with a weird expression and walk away in a hurry. The wolf sighed and scanned for next potential target.

He got a second target and walks up to her. He does the same thing and again got rejected, much to his dismay.

He try for the third time. Failed.

Fourth, still the same.

He sat at a couch while sighing in defeat. It's seems like a futile attempt to find a lover. Then, he spot a girl.

She has golden fur and the most beautiful hazel eyes he has ever seen. She wear a red tank top and a black jeans. She also got a black high heels.

He would love to give a try but there's a small problem. Big one if he must say. Around her was all the girl he try to hook. It's going to be hard, but it's all or nothing.

Mustering all the courage he got, he walk through the crowd to the girl. One of the girl spotted him and warned the golden furred she wolf.

"Kate be carefull with that wolf" her friend alerted her. "Yeah Kate, he also try to get me as his girlfriend" her other friend added.

However, the golden furred wolf or Kate, is unfazed by her friends comments. She didn't care, she only want to see what happens next.

"Hey uhh...i was wondering if you want to be my girlfriend" he asked with doubt in his voice as he hand her a beer.

She take it and put it on the wooden table. Her eyes examine the wolf.

"You bought it with your own money, right?" she asked.

He nodded.

"You work hard for it?"

Again, he nodded.

Kate then lift the grey wolf chin up and kiss him tenderly, surprising both him and her friends.

"Then i want to. You show hard work and high spirit which i like it" Kate said after finishing her beer.

The grey wolf blushed deeply and take her hand.

"Wait, are you sure Kate?" one of her friends asked. She look back and say "i am sure" with a comforting smile. Her friend just raised their shoulders and follow the two lovers.

The grey wolf then buy two more beer and carefully guide Kate to the front door.

"There you go guys" he handed the beer to the bouncers that had dealt with him earlier.

"T-thanks sir!" they gapped.

Kate notice this and ask her boyfriend. "Why they call you sir?" "nothin'" he chirped playfully. Kate and the grey wolf finally arrive at the extremely expensive looking car. a 2016 Bugatti Veyron.

"Wow you own this?" she asked, stunned. "Yes" he chimed.

"But you are like a homeless man" she added.

He chuckled lightly and stare deeply to her hazel eyes.

"Well Kate, there's something i need to tell you" he said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I am not like a random homeless man... to be honest, i am not. This is how i look like" he remove his glasses and take a few step back.

"Look familiar?"

Kate cocked her head to the side. What's familiar? Nothing seems to be familiar. That grey wolf with deep blue eyes, charming smile, sexy bo-.

Kate's jaw dropped to the ground. Could it be?

"A-ar-are you-" Kate unable to form a sentence because of the sheer surprise made her tongue go numb.

"Yes it is me. I am... Humphrey Walker. The most famous and richest billionare in Jasper City and the world" the grey wolf finally revealed himself.

Kate was crying, not in sadness but in happiness and joy. She just get hooked by a billionare! Never in a million years she would thought, a teacher in a normal high school get hooked by a sexy billionare.

Her eyes were damp. Humphrey notice this and knelt beside Kate.

"You okay?"

Kate jumped to him, sending both to the ground. "I LOVE YOU!" She screams from the top of her lungs.

She saw her friend just stopped a few meters from her, frozen like a stone.

Humphrey then stood up and held her as well.

"I love you too Kate" he firmly said. He wiped some of the tears and look to her eyes. "But there's one more thing" he trailed.

Kate once again got confused.

"Instead of being my girlfriend..." he knelt before her and pull up a jaw dropping ring with blue gem sat ontop of it.

"Would you be my lovely wife?"

Time seems stopped for her. Seconds turn like hours. Minutes were like days.

She couldn't believe it. There he was, asking her to be his wife.

Her only answer comes as a barrage of kisses landed on Humphrey's face, much to his joy.

"YESYESYESYESYES!" She screamed in pure joy as he slid the ring to her ring finger.

Kate's friends can only watch in sadness. Had they accept him as their boyfriend they would be at Kate's position now.

As the couple made their way to the sport car, one of Kate's friend ask.

"Why you have to go undercover just to get a girl?"

Humphrey think for a moment before giving the answer.

"Because if i reveal myself, the real me in front of everyone, i guarantee everyone will say yes. But if i disguised as a homeless man, almost everyone didn't want me."

"I want to see if they want me just because the way i look outside or the inside. And it shows mostly they only care on the outside."

As he start to drive away, he say one last thing.

"Remember, don't judge the book by it's cover"

He then drives away with Kate, leaving the group of females alone.

A/N: There you guys! i was chatting with my gf then i said that wise word to her. All of the sudden i think maybe it can be made to a meaningful story.

Took me a few hours to think for the scrip and a few hours to write this.

Anyway, i hope you like it and feel free to leave review! See you all later!.


End file.
